rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hunter4894/Basilt (BRGD)
Core Info 1) Basic Info Name: Basilt Chercoal CNR Explanation: Basilt is a play on Basalt a grey type of rock, and Chercoal is a play on Charcoal burnt black wood Species: Human Age: 17 Gender: Male Emblem: A skull with a spike through the top of it Handedness: Right Nicknames: none Occupation: vigilante and leader of team BRGD 2) Appearance: Aura Colour: Dark red Height: 7'6 Weight: 540 lbs Eyes: red Skin Colour: Pale white Face Shape: Oval Hair: Black buzzcut Physical Traits: His body is covered in scars and has his symbol branded on the right shoulder Outfit: On his lower body he wears a pair of grey and black pixle camo cargo pants, He has steel plated knee pads, and black combat boots. He has a skintight grey sweat shirt on and above that is a thin vest with a few armor plates on it to protect his vital organs. He also has shoulder pads and elbow pads for extra protection . Accessories: His belt holds his symbol on it in silver, He has a mask with a mostly grey head with a black mouth guard with a sharp tooth set of jaws. Black gloves with metal plated knuckles, A black cape of sorts on his right shoulder that can be eisily pulled forward to cover his right arm and the bottom of it was burned and the hole cape was worn and had stains of blood. Gadgets: He wields two Gauntlets on each arm. Each one has bust chambers in them allowing him to add extra force to his unarmed attacks and use them as projectliles. 3) Characteristics: Background: Basilt was born to the criminal Bolor Chercoal and his mother Vaness Chercoal, He also had and Older brother Hayden, He spent his early years in Atlas. Bolor was in and out of prison at a constant rate and every time he came back he was worse. He took up drinking and gambling. At one point Bolor almost struck his own wife but was able to pull himself back. However the last terrible act Bolor did was trade his very own son for maps of a near by diamond exchange. The black market trader took Basilt to a group in Mystral calling themselves Necron (More of salems puppets) a underground terrorist operation but under his wing and tought him everything he needed to know and more. He learned how to use his semblance as well on how to read people and most importantly, To fight and out think others. Basilt grew to become a mercinary and a good one at that. Necton sent him nearly everywhere to become better at fighting with both humans and the grimm. He spent years growing stronger but he decided he wanted to head home. When he did he was then marked a traitor and in Necron all traitors must die. So he tried his hardest to get home alive. However when he did he saw his mother had passed from natural causes. However he also learned his Brother had joined Necron himmself. He tried to find but but only found heatbreak. His brother having been less strong then Basilt bended like soft metal to Necrons will. So Basilt in self defence had to end his own brother. Basilt took his fathers old sword wielded by Hayden at the time and set out to destroy Necron out of hatred and spite. However along the way he formed a team that he knew could help stop Necron. Team BRGD Personality: Basilt is normaly serious but does know how to lighten up when he's around his friends. He is strong willed and determined so if he sets out to do something he plans on doing it. He is extreamly brutal not afraid to aflict the most painful of torture or break bones to get what he needs. He is also increadable smart able to outsmart most advarsaries and figure out how to beat them even if they are more skilled then him. Bane also has a fairly sense of humor liking to make jokes on death and tragidies. Lastly he may not be a peoples person but he knows how to show respect to those who deserve it. and by nature Basilt isn't an angry person. Misc Traits: when thinking he will rub his fingers together Likes: Reading, Chess, Violance, FIghting, respect, Killing grimm, Helping others Dislikes: Rude people, Idiots, Boredom, being beaten, Insults 4) Trivia Notable Relationships: His father who is in jail and other various criminal connections in his time with Necron Skills: He's good with mind games, Riddles and Brain teasers, He can also play the guitar Allusion: Originally a rip off of bane from batman Notes: He has faced Huntsmen before but lost each time but not without putting up a decent fight, Hunter Extension A) Weapon Name: Grimm Cleaver Classification: Folding Sword, Wave Launcher Short Description: The weapon at max length is 8 feet in legth, The blade is 6 feet long and the blade is a one and a half in width with half an inch of thickness with only one edge. The blade has runes in it to show what type of dust in the weapon which is usually fire or lightning. A small port is near the handel on the large blade where the dust is loaded/ The handel can extend for a better grip and the blade can also retract slightly for what ever fighting condition he needs. B) Semblance Name: Unstopable force Short Description: it increases his strength speed and durablity tenfold allowing him to devastate everything in his path and cannot be stopped litteraly for only a few minutes which is more then enough but the down side is he's filled with rage looses all rationality and he cannot use his weapon when in this state or he will break it. Activation Cue: He will either clench his fists tightly or will open his arms and slam his fists together, Reflection of Personality: when he sets his mind to a task he will always do it C) Combat Info Preferred Range: close Landing Strategy: Hit the ground feet first or break something to cusion the fall Fighting Style: Full front assault Optional Statistics: Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics Strength: 5 Speed: reactions 4 running 3 Agility: 3 Stamina: 3 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 3 Aura Manipulation: 2 Semblance Manipulation: 4 Dust Manipulation: 2 $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 3. Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 2 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 4 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 1 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 0 Total: 44 The leader of team 'B'RGD (Burgundy) Has entered the War